To Walk in Woods Unknown
by AmdlStar
Summary: What if the Peregrin Took we all know and love had a daughter? Well, we all know she'd be a trouble maker. lol. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is from Tolkien's wonderful world. I don't own any members of the Fellowship or anything like that. 

I do however own Pippin the 2nd. She is my own creation, as well as any of her friends other than the Gamgee's. 

Author's note: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

**To Walk in Woods Unknown**

Chapter 1

"In western lands beneath the sun

The flowers may rise in spring.

The trees may bud, the waters run,

The merry finches sing

Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night

And swaying beeches bear

The Elven-Stars as jewels white

Amid their branching hair.

Though here at journey's end I lie

In darkness buried deep,

Beyond all towers strong and high

Beyond all mountains steep.

And above all shadow rides the sun

And stars forever dwell; 

I will not say the day is done, 

Nor bid the stars farewell. *

(*Poem/song written by J.R.R Tolkien, Lord of the Rings: Return of the King)

The sunlight danced across the rolling fields of the Shire and the mid-summer breeze waltzed in the meadows. Birds twittered and hopped from branch to branch in an old oak tree, and water in a nearby brook could be heard trickling by. And if one listened hard enough, you could even hear the sounds of various small critters scurrying about.

Among a patch of wild flowers, the wind, sun and sounds of the fields converged around a little form that was sitting there…swirling around and accentuating the words of the song she sang.

This small, golden-haired girl was a Hobbit. Yes, a Hobbit, like those spoken about in that mythic tale of the One Ring. Such a little people they are, but with big hearts. Though they are only half the size of the 'Big People' as they call us, they alone were capable to bearing that terrible Ring of Power to its destruction. But no, they are not magical, as some thought after that quest was ended. However, they can sometimes seem to disappear when they need to. But this is a learned ability that they practice. And practice it so well they have, that in fact, not even a wood elf could track a Hobbit who does not want to be found.

Now this Hobbit, appearing to be only a child though she was actually only a couple years away from her 'coming of age' at thirty-three, was not what you would call a normal Hobbit, as the local people were so keen of reminding her. See, most Hobbits are quite content to live a quiet life. Drink; smoke; tend their fields. This is what _normal, respectable Hobbits liked to do. But Miss Peregrin Took the 2nd, Daughter of Thain Peregrin Took the 1st, was quite different. Even now, she sang a song that had adventure for a heart._

It was a song favored by her best friend Daisy Gamgee. Her father, Samwise (Sam) Gamgee, had first woven the tune when he had begun to despair in the dark land of Mordor years ago. So as one could tell, Miss Gamgee had grown up hearing tales of lands far away and of the diversity of the peoples of Middle-Earth. It was no mystery why she and Peregrin were such good friends, both enjoyed hearing about such things as adventure and of elves and men. And such tales were best enjoyed in like company, so naturally, any stories Daisy heard, she tended to share with Peregrin. 

Not that things were any different from the other way around. Peregrin's father, now the Thain, had been one of the other companions who, along with Master Samwise and six others, had set out with Mr. Frodo Baggins of Bag End those many years before on the afore mentioned Quest. But, anyways, that is an old tale, heard many times by the young Hobbit lads and lasses around the Shire at bedtimes.

Now, Peregrin – known by everyone as Pippin, like her father – frequently found herself wandering over the fields of Tucksburough, Buckland, Hobbiton, and various other areas of the Shire in search of something new to experience. She had explored nearly ever corner of the four farthings that a Hobbit could. She had even learned to swim, a very rare thing among her people. 

Yes…many up in Hobbiton thought her very odd indeed. "She doesn't seem to have the sense to know what is right for herself. You would think that at least her mother would have taught her to know an apple from a patch of poison ivy" as the Bracegirdles of Hardbottle were always saying. 

But despite all this, her heart wanted more. She wanted to see these places her father and elders sang about, to touch the monuments they dwelt in, to hear the elves sing…

Master Samwise, having earned an acclaimed reputation as a storyteller due to inheriting the Red Book from the Bagginses, told stories that painted the most colorful places in ones mind. But as it was, Pippin felt she had only grays on her pallet. As if a crucial part of her was dying inside, or as if a part of her just hadn't gotten the chance to live yet. 

How she longed to explore outside the Shire. It was this desire that showed with complete certainty the exact reason why her mother had been right to name her after her father; a point that people were quick to notice and question about. And though Miss Took was the same age her father had been when he first began his adventure, the Thain forbade her to leave the Shire. No matter how much she argued and pleaded, Master Peregrin Took was not ready to let his daughter go; much to her frustration.

Lying down amid the flowers, she stared bleakly up at the sky which was beginning to fade into the onset of night. "Maybe this is where I'm meant to be," she said to herself. "Maybe I'm meant to die here of brain-numbing boredom." 

She rolled her eyes. "Well, they say that a queerness of this sort resides in a Took's core, maybe it's just my bloodline working against me." 

She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the stories her father had told her when she was little. You would think of all people, he would understand how she felt. After filling her head with stories for that last thirty-sum-odd years, how could he expect her to _not_ be this way? But he did not, could not, or would not understand her plight, and Pippin could think of nothing more that could possibly convince him to let her explore outside the Shire.

"Minas Tirith…Mirkwood…Edoras…and Rivendell, I can't forget Rivendell," she muttered, recalling the places she'd heard about in her stories. "Rivendell…the house of Elrond, and the last friendly home west of the Misty Mountains. After all this time, it's probably only a shadow of it's former self. For sure Lothlorien is now dead, but to glimpse its remnants would be a long answered dream, for the land never forgets if the elves dwelt near. The Towers…the trees… and in Elrond's house, the Hall of Fire…" she smiled, remembering the description: 'Whether you desire music or rest or time for thought, you could usually find all there…'

Then her thoughts jolted to a stop. _Elrond…of course…how stupid of me_, she thought. Yes he's been gone for years now, but that doesn't matter.  "I've been so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before?" she chastised herself. "Did he or did he not oppose Lord Elrond about being placed into the Fellowship?" While her thoughts were racing, her resolve at what she could do to solve her predicament was strengthening. It would be difficult and probably dangerous…but she wanted to leave. She wanted to explore. But if she did what she was thinking…then she would be leaving with no support…no help of any kind from her parents or her brother.

She stood up, took one glance at the setting sun and at the fields around her, and, willing the small ebb of fear that had trickled into her soul to dissipate back to strong determination, she set off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

            Again…I own no part of the Lord of the Rings world, place, beauty, legend…thing. 

            Peregrin Took 2nd is mine, as well as her friends whom are not a member of the Gamgee family.

**Author's note:**

THEwriter Lioncub – thank you for your positive review. = : ) I was spurred on to finish this chapter part in thanks to you. I needed a baseline to work off of as far as what people thought. So thanks

            Sakura123 – same as above…your review was greatly appreciated! I'm glad you like the story so far. I'll keep writing, and I'm also going to post some of my other stories soon.

            To both – I've got really, really bad memory, and as I'm typing this I can't remember which one of you inquired as to the name of Pippin's daughter. But to answer the question: At one point, it states that 'her mother was right to name her after her father.' His daughter has his name. So her fully name is Peregrin Took the 2nd. 

                            Not very original, but I figured the name worked just as well for a 

                            feminine name as a masculine. 

            To everyone else who reviewed: THANKYOU!!!! I will do my best to keep up with this story. = : )

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting. Tendrils of color were creeping across the sky in the early evening to mingle with the stars that were beginning to peep out from behind the clouds. The trees which stood dark in the coming dusk whispered amongst themselves as the wind encircled them. It was a quiet night…a peaceful night. A night filled with the gentle laughter of children being ushered inside by their parents, of smoke rings blown by the elders on their porches and of a good mug of ale at the green dragon. But not for everyone.

            "She's late." Pippin said as he watched the fields from his kitchen window. "She knows how dangerous it can be after dark."

            His wife, Diamond, chuckled as she placed food on the table. "Of course she knows how dangerous it _can be, but she also knows how dangerous it actually __will be. This combination assures that she'll almost always be late. Besides, you know how much she likes the outdoors."_

            He turned to face her. "Yes, I know…but _she also knows that I worry."_

            Diamond rolled her eyes. "Thanks to your exploits several years ago, her head has been filled with so many stories that I don't understand how you could possibly blame her for wanting what she does. You're the Thain of the Shire, she's had the best training and education that a Hobbit lass could have. If anything…she's better off than you were when you set off with Masters Gamgee, Brandybuck and Baggins. Peregrin can handle herself…"Diamond sighed, "And we have this discussion almost every other night."

            "I know we do, but she insists on testing us."

            She laughed. "How is she testing us?"

            "She's always late."

            "Define late," Diamond snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't fret about our son this way."

            "Leave Faramir out of this."

            "Why? Do you think him more capable to fending for himself?"

            "No, of course not."

            "Then why do you treat him differently?"

            "I don't –."

            "Is it because he's a boy?"

            "No – …" 

            "You trust him more?"

            "No –!"

            "Well then, what?"

            "She my little girl! She should still need me…I need her. I just don't want her to get hurt." Pippin sank down into his chair at the end of the table. "I don't want her to leave us."

            Diamond put down the loaf of bread she'd been carrying and went to stand by her husband. "This has nothing to do her does it?"

            Pippin looked up at her. "What?"

            She smiled. "Faramir…you miss him don't you?" Their eldest son had moved out and gone to live on Bagshot row a couple years ago. Him being able to venture off on his own was part of what sparked the enthusiasm in Peregrin of actually _going_ to the places she'd heard about. After all, if he could make his own choices couldn't she?

            "Of course I miss him. No more than a father should miss a son."

            "That's not what I meant. I mean that in a sense…he left you. And now you can't stand the thought of 'losing' Peregrin too."

            "She's my little girl"

            "Little girls grow up too."

            Pippin nodded. But he couldn't bare it if she left, he just couldn't.

            Just then, the two Hobbits looked towards the front hall as they both heard the door scrape open and then shut with a *click*. Diamond gave Pippin a strong look, telling him not to dare admonish Peregrin for what he considered being late.

            In she strode her curly hair a mess from being blown around, her dress covered in smudges of dirt and grass stains, and her cheeks slightly pink from the sun; the typical look for their daughter.

            Pippin smiled. Ok, he thought, I'll try and just let this go. It's not like she's leaving tomorrow or anything. "How was your stroll, pumpkin?"

            "It was fine."

            "Did you see anything interesting? Meet anyone along the way?"

            She nodded as she took her seat. "Sancho Proudfoot was out working on the mill, and Merriana Southpaw was out in the market with some new dresses that she'd made to sell."

            Diamond sat down on the other end of the table opposite of Pippin. "She's made some new ones? Well then, perhaps you and I can go down there sometime and pick out some new ones."

            Peregrin nodded absent-mindedly. "…yeah, maybe."

            Peregrin looked up at her father and seemed to brace herself as though expecting an uproar. "But actually, I was going to set out tomorrow for Gondor."

            Pippin swore his heart had stopped.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Lord of the Rings. But I do very much enjoy running around in it. = : )**

**Author's Note****: Thank you so much to all of you who have been reviewing! I could never keep writing without your support!**

**Chapter # 3**

            First there was silence. Nothing moved…nothing made a single sound save the crickets in the trees outside. Peregrin just sat before her parents, hands clenched in her lap afraid to say any more before her parents reacted.

            Mere seconds later, Peregrin was sure that everyone from Hobbiton to Buckland would be thinking that a massive explosion was taking place in the Took home. And they wouldn't have been far off either.

            Pippin was positively livid. He was beginning to turn red as he struggled to yell louder than his wife who, surprisingly, seemed to object even more that her husband despite her side on their recent argument.

            "You are still my little girl, and if I say that you are not to go outside the Shire then you are NOT to go outside the Shire. Did I not make myself clear when you asked me last month to take you?" Pippin was shouting.

            "No Daddy, you made things quite clear, I just –."

            "What makes you think you can just announce things of this nature to us. You are not yet of age, so you must therefore still live by our rules." Diamond said over Pippin. "I have been very tolerant of your wishes; don't tell me that my faith has been misled."

            "Mommy, that's not what I meant, I –."

            "Don't talk back to your mother." Pippin interrupted. 

            "I'm not trying to –."

            "Don't take that kind of attitude with your father." Diamond snapped. 

            Peregrin slumped back in her seat. Her parents continued to shout at her, and occasionally she'd try and get a word in edgewise, but to no avail. So she decided to just sit and eat her dinner in silence while they shouted themselves out.

            After a little while, Pippin and Diamond began to direct the shouting to each other, saying that it was the other's fault she was the way she was.

            "It's _your trouble making nature and disregard for rules that made her this way!" Diamond said._

            "Yeah, well it's _your _leniency and _your promptings to go ahead and explore which brought about this whole situation."_

            Peregrin got up from the table with her dishes, rolling her eyes as her parents tried to rationalize the fear and uncertainty she'd managed to stir up within them. She wasn't stupid. She knew that she had probably interrupted an argument when she'd come in, and she was pretty sure that it had dealt with how she'd been so desperate to explore. And more likely than not, her mother had stuck up for her thinking that no real threat would come of it. She'd probably never expected her daughter to actually _leave_.

            She giggled to herself. They weren't even paying attention to her anymore; they were still deeply entrenched in their verbal warfare. 

            Normally her mother supported her in the arguments that were held with her father; but Peregrin suspected that her mother was always just envisioning her moving out to live by her brother or some such like that, not actually leaving the Shire (since that was so un-Hobbit like and surely her daughter would not like to strengthen the other Hobbit's views of her.)

            Turning her back on the loud couple she headed down the hall to her room, pulling open the round door and shutting it behind herself. She wouldn't have much time. She went to her wardrobe and began pulling out cloths and a couple cloaks. Then, reaching over to grab her satchel, she began to cram them into the bag while rummaging around for the food she'd begun storing for just such a case. She'd always known that she had a tendency to make rash decisions, so she then also tried to prepare for them. 

            Stopping for moment, she listened. Yup, her parents were still going at it.

            Running to the other side of her room, still holding her bag, Peregrin began rummaging through the mess of stuff on her desk. After grabbing her map and a couple letters from her friends she then headed over to her window.      

As she slung her spare cloak around her and shouldered her bag, she swung the window open. She took a deep breath of the evening air as she stood for a moment…thinking about what it was she was about to do. Her heart pounded, and her hands shook; whether from fear or excitement she couldn't tell.

            "Well…"she said to herself, "It's now or never."

            After stuffing the map and letters into the pocket of her tunic, Peregrin swung one leg up to and out the window, pivoted and brought the other one out as well then hopped down into the garden outside. 

            Quickly she ran over to the apple tree and began shifting through the leaves that were bunched up at its base. Aha, she mentally exclaimed as her fingers closed around her walking stick. She liked to keep it out of her parent's sight just because it bothered them to see it and think that she might actually use it for a long journey.

            Taking it in hand and standing up straight. She took one more glance back to her home with its round window and doors nestled gently into a large hill. She would miss it, but she had to do this before she melted away into nothing and became someone like the Sacksville Bagginses. Then, turning to face the long road before her, she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to let her determination thicken. She couldn't go far tonight, but she could still get away from here. 

            Then, without any further hesitation, Peregrin Took the 2nd, Daughter to the Thain: Pippin Took the 1st began her journey to the places of her dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I don't own Middle-Earth. I do however own the entire western hemisphere. Be afraid…be very afraid… (J/k)**

**Author's Note****: Thank you everyone who has left me a review! I couldn't do this without you guys! **

                If you notice anything that I mess up on please let me know = : )

**Chapter 4**

                Peregrin walked through the hills of Buckland, all the while looking to the darkening night sky for encouragement. The stars twinkled back at her and she smiled, she could do this, this was nothing that she couldn't handle. All her life she had hoped for this; for this very moment when she set off to see these places that she had heard of all her life. The irony that she was leaving much in the fashion that Bilbo Baggins had so many years ago did not escape her, and she giggled to herself. 

            She glanced back over her shoulder; already the lights from her home were lost to the night. Her parents would be terrified…of that she was sure. Well, at one point or another all parents had to learn that sometimes restraining too hard was the very way to prompt the very action they were trying to prevent. 

            Her father would be angry. It was probably a good thing that this journey would take such a long time; it would give him time to calm down…or at least it would give her mother enough time to peal him off the ceiling after he realized Peregrin had left of her own accord. 

            Soon it became so dark that it was difficult to see and she knew that she would have to find a place to rest for the remainder of the night and so, squinting around, Peregrin took in her surroundings. 'I'm pretty close to Waymeet, she thought, 'perhaps ol' Kinten might let me stay with him tonight.' 

            Kinten Southpaw had been a long time friend of Peregrin's, being only four years older than the young Took, and had often helped her in her quest for knowledge about the outside world. Though he wasn't as outspoken about his Hobbit-abnormality as she, he was undoubtedly one of the few people like her. After he came of age the first thing he had done was to build a quaint little Hobbit-hole on the east edge of the Shire where he often played host to various Shirriffs that passed through on their trips from Bree, hoping for any news of the comings and goings of the Big Folk. Stories of the Rangers and of the simple folk in Bree were always welcome at his door and if someone was lucky enough to come by some news on the Lord and Lady of Gondor then Kinten would be content to tolerate _anyone_ so long as they passed on their stories to him.

            'Who knows how he'll react when _I show up.' Peregrin thought._

            Making her way down the road and up to the hills where he lived she began to mull over what she would tell him when he opened the door. She could just imagine his hysterical attitude. "You're just leaving! Your parents will recruit half the Shire to look for you!" he would say. But then in typical Kinten-fashion he would then be adamant about her telling him everything once she got back. 

            Coming around a bend in the road the young Hobbit was then met by the warm lights that filtered through his windows. Yes, if he would let her, she would stay here tonight and set off early next morning. She would have to get out of the Shire as quickly as possible, so long as she remained here it was possible that her father might catch up to her and bring her home. Out in the wild country it would be more difficult for him to track her and it would be easier for her to hide. 

            Deciding on telling her friend everything that had transpired this eve that had shaped her sudden decision, she walked up to the round door and knocked.

            After a moment, the handsome brown-haired Hobbit who was Kinten Southpaw answered the door. "Peregrin! What a surprise, I didn't know you'd be down this end of the Shire tonight, especially so late; unless your parents finally let up a bit, huh?" He said jokingly as he scooped her into a hug. 

            She returned the embrace and smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen him and she hadn't realized how much she had missed him.  "Actually, I didn't know myself that I would be out this far tonight either."

            He backed away a bit so he could look her in the eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothing good I'm sure."

            Peregrin smiled. "You know how I always spoke of leaving someday to explore outside of the Shire?"

            Kinten nodded, his expression still that of blank confusion.

            "Well…let's just say that I finally acted on the thoughts that I'd boasted of."

            Kinten's mouth fell open as he realized what it was his friend was doing. For a moment it was as quiet as it had been before the storm at the Took home, crickets chirped away and the wind blew and Peregrin began to realize just how irritating those two sounds combined could be when all you wanted to hear was the sound of a voice. 

            In the end, however, he did not explode…nor did he scoff. The dumbstruck Kinten merely ushered her inside and before she could even voice her requests or her thanks at his kindness, he sat her down and said. "I'm going with you."__


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just don't. And does anyone actually read these things after the story is 3 or 4 chapters in? I don't think so. So for all we know some authors are putting that they are plotting to take over the world or are going to try to get chocolate added to the list of important foods for our everyday diet, and we would never know. After all, I myself am planning on buying Germany and using it as a place to move all men where they will then become breeding stock and women will rule the world. No big deal.**

(j/k…I have too much time on my hands sometimes)

**Author's Note****: Hey everyone I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update! My time lately has been so scarce. I've been back in school since August 5th, plus I'm a senior this year so my teachers are going out of their way to make my life miserable, and therefore my updates may become a bit inconsistent. But I promise I will not abandon my fics. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews! And I hope that you enjoy this most recent chapter = : )**

**Chapter Five**

            At first, she didn't know what to say. On one hand, now she wouldn't be alone…she could actually share her adventures with someone who wouldn't criticize her; someone who would take pride in accompanying her. But on the other…this was _her_ thing. Kinten sometimes had a knack for taking over. He was a good leader and all and a very good friend…but Peregrin wanted to be the one calling the shots on this one.

            "Ummm, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." She ventured as he bustled over to the fireplace to make some tea. "There would be more of a chance at being tracked. You know that my father is probably fully capable and that I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping ahead of him."

            "I know, but this is a _perfect opportunity! I've wanted to do something like this for a while now, and hey, now I'll have someone to talk to." Kinten said as he hung the kettle over the dancing flames. "Come on, you know this is right for us both."_

            Peregrin sighed. "But more right for which one of us?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean that maybe I should just go by myself. I really don't need someone to baby-sit me."

            "That's not what I meant and you know it."

            "Well, why haven't you gone before then?"

            "An opportune moment hadn't presented itself. First I was moving here, then I was helping out the Bracegirdle's youngest son with his fishing and then I had all those Hobbits from down in the south farthing. But this is perfect!" Kinten responded.

            "I see, so now I'm your opportune moment?"

            "Hey, you came to me, remember?"__

            Peregrin set her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands. "I know…it's just…I'm so sick of not being able to control my life. I'm sorry…I just came from a fight. I don't want to start another, especially not with you; I'm just a bit stressed out by this whole thing."

            "Well then allow me to come with you." Kinten said as he gently cupped her chin in his hands and tilted her head up until her eyes met his. "I promise that I won't try to baby-sit you." They both smiled at this. "And hey, I know a bunch of people in Bree; we can stay there and restock on our way."

            Peregrin leaned back, drawing in a deep breath. Ok, he had a point there. "If I say yes…are you sure you'll let me be in charge."

            He nodded. "Absolutely, I wouldn't dream of trying to control your destination. You'd probably hack off my legs and feed me to the trolls."

            "That's right and I'd laugh as they picked their teeth with your bones." She said through a bout of giggles. "Fine…I guess I do owe you for letting me stay here tonight and I would be grateful for your insight during the journey."

            He smiled that roguish smile of his while he collected the kettle, now full of hot water, and poured it into two tea cups. And while Peregrin was straining out the tea-leaves, he headed off for his room.

            "Where are you going?" she asked. "Your tea will get cold."

            Kinten turned around and walked backwards as he shouted back, "Gotta pack!"

**A.N: **I know, really short. I'm sorry again. But I've already started on the next one and will have it up really soon. I promise!            


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I do however own the characters of Peregrin Took the 2nd, and Kinten Southpaw. As well as any other characters that they may encounter during the course of their journey that are not in the trilogy or the Hobbit. Ya'll will know which ones.**

**Author's Note****: Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story and leaving me reviews. If you have any ideas for this story that you would like to see, just let me know. = : ) I want to keep the story interesting and I think that an influx of new ideas might help it keep this objective. Also, just so no one accuses me of anything, the bit in italics below is from the LOTR: FOTR book. I used Tolkien's words since the character of Peregrin is remembering quotes from the Red Book that Bilbo and Frodo wrote, ok. = : )**

**Chapter Six**

The next morning the two friends set out as soon as the first rays of sunlight crept over the green hills of the Shire. Both were equipped with walking sticks and bags full of provisions; ready for anything they may come across, and fully prepared to be gone for a long time.

            Peregrin made sure as they walked that they kept far away from anyone who could possibly run and tell her father. This was made difficult since many people were out in their gardens and on their way into town for the first pickings of the morning market. Several times she and Kinten had to cut across fields and venture into nearby groves of trees to avoid passer-bys. 

            The two friends chatted and caught up on the happenings of each other's lives as the day wore on, in between their attempts at remaining unnoticed that is, and as the sun started to set Peregrin felt that it set on the first day that she had ever been able to feel free.

            The flowers smelled sweeter, the river sparkled brighter, the birds sang more beautiful than she thought she'd ever heard. For the first time in her life, she felt at peace with herself. She was doing something that'd she'd dreamed about for far longer than she thought even _she knew. And as she and Kinten pitched their camp in a thicket of bushes and cooked themselves a meager dinner, she found herself thinking 'maybe I won't come back…'_

*     *     *

            After two days of dodging travelers and hiding in the brush, the pair of Hobbits found themselves on the outskirts of Bree. The sun had set mere minutes before and they were both eager to find rooms for the night; to sleep in beds for a bit. 

Thus far their trip had for the most part been uneventful, though they did have a close call with one of the young Bolgers; little Eagleton had heard when Kinten accidentally dropped one of their cooking pans as they scrambled up a tree to hide. The Bolgers lived only a stone-throw away from the Took residence. 

They both stared up at the tall town-gates in awe…they were entering the realms of the Big People now and there would certainly be no turning back now for Peregrin Took. If her father could be chased into this town by Black Riders then there was going to be no stopping her from enjoying her stay.

Kinten reached up a hand and knocked as loudly as he could, even that sounding like it wouldn't be enough to penetrate the large wooden gate. For the first time in her life…Peregrin felt really small.

Suddenly, a small window opened in the dark oak and a large man peered at them. "Ah, a couple of Hobbits have come a-knocking. What be your business here in Bree?"

"I have friends here, we have come to visit. We seek lodging at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Kinten spoke up. "Is Butterbur still making his fine ale?"

The gatekeeper laughed, "Indeed he is little master, he's famous for that stuff in these parts. Indeed you must be a frequent patron of his to call it 'fine' though. The ale is good, but only those who drink it often are unable to go back to anything else."

"This is all too true." Kinten replied with a wide smile.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you in." the man said, laughing again. The hatch clicked open and the gate swung back to allow Kinten and Peregrin to meander inside. Once the gate closed behind them, Peregrin turned and got her first look at the city of Bree. She could now recall vividly the words that her father used to read to her as a child out of the Red Book.

_Bree was the chief village of the Bree-land, a small inhabited region, like an island in the empty lands round about. Besides Bree itself, there was Staddle on the other side of the hill, Combe in a deep valley a little further eastward, and Archet on the edge of the Chetwood. Lying round Bree-hill and the villages was a small country of fields and tamed woodland only a few miles broad._

_The Men of Bree were brown-haired, broad and rather short (though not seeming so to hobbits), cheerful and independent: they belonged to nobody but themselves; but they were friendly and familiar with Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves, and other inhabitants of the world about them than was (or is) usual with Big People. According to their own tales they were the original inhabitants and were the descendants of the first Men that ever wandered into the West of the middle-world. Few had survived the turmoils of the Elder Days; but when the Kings returned again over the __Great__Seas__ they had found the Bree-men still there, and they were still there now…_

Peregrin snapped herself back to the present as Kinten tapped her on the shoulder and began to lead her down one of the muddy streets. The village of Bree had some hundred stone houses of the Big Folk, mostly above the road, nestling on the hillside with windows looking west. On that side, running in more than half a circle from the hill and back to it, there was a deep dike with a thick hedge on the inner side. 

Down the road, where it swept to the right to loop around the foot of the hill, there was a large inn. It had been built long ago when the traffic on the roads had been greater. For Bree stood at an old meeting of ways; another ancient road crossed the East Road just outside the dike at the western end of the village, and in former days Men and other folk of various sorts had traveled much on it. Even elves as they traveled to the Harbor in the west, though they were not as common anymore.

_Strange as News from Bree_ was still a saying in the East-Farthing, descending from those days when news from the North, South, and East could be heard in the inn and when the Shire-Hobbits used to go more often to hear it. But even though peace down in the south and east had been restored since the return of the king, it had been so long since many of the Hobbits had ventured forth…save for those like Peregrin and Kinten.

They both stopped at the door to the inn. Next to the door a sign read in white letters: The Prancing Pony by Barliman Butterbur. Peregrin couldn't believe she was actually here, standing in front of the very same Inn where her father and his companions had begun their journey. It almost felt like a dream. 

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and opened the door.


End file.
